The Dual-Active-Bridge (DAB) isolated Direct Current (DC)/DC converter is widely used for bi-directional power applications, since it offers 1) soft-switching operation, 2) a wide voltage range, 3) excellent transformer utilization, and 4) simple phase-shift power control[1], [2]. The DAB converter has a relatively large number of switches and needs precise phase synchronization across the isolation boundary.